


Tumblr drabbles

by Coldstares



Category: Age of the Five Series - Trudi Canavan, Black Magician Trilogy - Trudi Canavan, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Multi, Post-Series, Pre-Series, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldstares/pseuds/Coldstares
Summary: A bunch of drabbles I wrote for friends on tumblr. Probably not limited to Age of the Five.





	1. Auraya x Emerahl: a sad kiss

The cave was illuminated by the morning sun.  _ My cave,  _ Emerahl thought with a shrug and then quickly corrected herself with a small smile appearing on her lips.  _ Our cave. Mine and Auraya’s. _

This was the cave that Mirar was hiding in and where Emerahl taught Auraya to hide her mind from the gods. 

Of all people she had ever fallen for, and those were many, she was most surprised when she realized she had feelings for Auraya.

She did not dare act on them for a time, even after the gods were gone and a friendship formed between them. When she did, she found herself surprised by Auraya confessing her own feelings right back at her. 

Now they found themselves in Si, Auraya living here and Emerahl visiting her. Or, she corrected herself with a bit of bitterness, sitting in  _ their _ cave and waiting for Auraya to arrive.

As Emerahl looked around, deep in thought, her eyes fell on her packed bag. She was leaving soon and she wanted to say her goodbyes to Auraya. 

As if called, a familiar figure landed gently in the entrance to the cave. Auraya was not wearing her priestess robes anymore, having exchanged them for simple clothes Siyee had made for her. Her hair was, as always, braided but messed by wind. 

“I'm sorry you had to wait but you know how hard is to get here, even with my Gift,” she greeted Emerahl as she entered. Emerahl’s eyebrow shot upward. 

“And here I thought you gods’ chosen could do anything.” Emerahl got up from the bed she had been sitting on and gestured towards the fire, where her soup was cooking. “Hungry?”

“For your cooking? Always.” Auraya let out a small laugh. “And yes, gods’ chosen  _ could  _ do anything. When the gods were still alive.”

“Ah yes, I forgot that your gods are dead, just like all others.” There was a cold tone in Emerahl’s voice and she was sure Auraya caught it. Nevertheless, she poured two bowls of soup and handed one to her partner. “Here, eat. But be careful, it's still hot.”

Auraya thanked her and took her warning to heart but still was finished in a record pace. Emerahl suppressed a smile. She ate slower than Auraya, but still finished quickly. 

Auraya snatched away Emerahl’s bowl just as Emerahl was standing up, and put it next to her own bowl. 

“I'll clean them later. You are an old woman after all, you must rest.” A spark appeared in Auraya’s eyes, as she added “Old Hag.”

Emerahl smirked at familiar nickname coming from Auraya, but she did not let her friend get all the satisfaction of teasing her. 

“Oh, I musta been blessed,” she almost cried, “all powerful White will do my cleaning!”

Auraya laughed, and as she led Emerahl to bed, Emerahl let out a small laugh too. 

*

It was supposed to be just one day, but one turned into two, two into three and soon they spent a week together, not that Emerahl complained. But it was time to leave, for both her and Auraya. 

They stood in the entrance to the cave, holding hands. 

“Say hi to Mirar from me, would you?” Auraya smiled gently. “When you talk to him next time, I mean.”

Emerahl nodded. “Or you from me. We will see each other again.”

“We will,” Auraya agreed. 

They did not say goodbye. They parted with one last sad kiss. 

But they would see each other again, they always did. 


	2. Imenja x Reivan: I just want you to be happy

Imenja did not like Reivan’s relationship with Nekaun, not one bit. 

The man was vile and power hungry, but she couldn't defy him. After all, he was the First Voice, and she the Second.

She wished Reivan the best and she could not forbid her sleeping with Nekaun, even if that made her heart ache. 

As Imenja watched Reivan pass from her window, one thought crossed her mind. 

_ I just want you to be happy, Reivan.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> milady-tevinter is my main tumblr, mirars is my AotF sideblog.


	3. Emerahl & Mirar: Why are you looking at me like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was angstier than planned. And this one is a part of my modern au.

This afternoon, shockingly, all three of them were home. Emerahl had just returned from one of her travels few days earlier and Mirar and Auraya both had a day off. 

Only that Auraya could not sit still. She had a date and was busy preparing. Both Emerahl and Mirar refused to help her, since, as Emerahl claimed, they wanted nothing to do with it and Auraya would look stunning no matter what she did. Quickly after that they retreated to the couch and stayed there ever since. 

Now Mirar was following Auraya with his eyes, and Emerahl was studying Mirar closely. 

When Auraya disappeared into the bathroom, Mirar spared Emerahl a glance and his brows furrowed immediately. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Instead of giving him an explanation, Emerahl just shook her head. 

“You are still head over heels with her, aren't you?”

A blush crept up Mirar’s cheeks. “Am not… Well, maybe a bit.” He hesitated. “Okay, I am. What of it?”

Before Emerahl had time to answer, Auraya emerged from the bathroom. Mirar gasped audibly. 

“How do I look?” Auraya asked, turning round and showing off her dress.

Emerahl was first to answer. “You look gorgeous. Mairae’s going to love it.”

Mirar only nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main tumblr: milady-tevinter  
> AotF sideblog: mirars


	4. Courfeyrac x Combeferre: I know it's 3 in the morning, but I can't find my cat

It’s 3 am. Combeferre is awake, and he has an essay that is due tomorrow. Or today.

Those two things do not mean, of course, that he is writing said essay. Technically speaking, he has just a summary to write but right now he is reading an article about moths.

Then comes the knocking. He expects to see Enjolras coming back from Grantaire’s, but he is greeted by Courfeyrac.

“I know it’s 3 in the morning, but I can’t find my cat.” No hello. Of course. Combeferre tries not to smile.

“And you expect me to help you look for it?” He raises an eyebrow. Courfeyrac nods. “Okay, just let me get dressed.”

He pretends that it’s an excuse not to finish that essay, and not to spend some time with his crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: milady-tevinter


	5. Lorlen x Akkarin: You knocked at my door at 1 in the morning, to cuddle?

For the most older magicians in the Guild, one in the morning means they are asleep. For some younger ones, it means they are awake. 

Both Akkarin and Lorlen are amongst those young and awake ones, but both for eternally different reasons. 

Akkarin is awake and in his room, reading. Lorlen is awake and in the corridor, sneaking from his own room into Akkarin’s. He only hopes that his friend will let him in.

There is, of course, a probability that Lorlen will get caught. There always was, and it would be a lie to say that it didn't happen. 

Knock on Akkarin’s door is soft and quiet, and when he opens, book still in hand, Lorlen throws himself on the bed almost immediately. 

“Put away that book,” he says. “And come here.”

Akkarin raises an eyebrow. “You knocked at my door at 1 in the morning, to cuddle?”

Lorlen doesn’t answer. Akkarin comes.

**Author's Note:**

> milady-tevinter is my main tumblr, AotF sideblog is mirars.


End file.
